


Sixteen Percent Milkfat By Volume [Podfic]

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Hearts and Rainbows, Ice Cream, M/M, Nothing About This Is Not Homoerotic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Slash, WAFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow it's really depressing that Coulson is just too pragmatic for ice cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sixteen Percent Milkfat By Volume [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sixteen Percent Milkfat By Volume](https://archiveofourown.org/works/370450) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



Fluffy little podfic about ice cream and Clint being... Clint.

 

Mediafire [download](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?qub7h2oa4ddidew)


End file.
